Zugzwang Bis
by Go-Rimbaud-Go
Summary: Following Maeve's death and how Reid deals with it. What happens next. Possible mention of the season long Unsub.
1. She's alive?

**There will probably be references to the season long unsub. Although we don't know who he is yet, etc.. this is my take on it.**

**English is not my language so I'm sorry for the mistakes :$**

**Chapter 1: **

Reid fell to the floor and cried. He cried like he's never cried before. He can't remember the last time he felt so much pain all at once. All he knows is that it is too much to take. The bullet hit Maeve, he saw it. Right here, at that moment, he can see his future falling down. All he can think of is that he never got to tell her he loved her, like _really_ tell her. That he never got to touch her. He gets to see her and the next minute, it's over. He can't even get to her and hold her. He just can't. He doesn't even hear Morgan calling his name.

"Reid.. Reid! Reid? Come on man, answer me!"

He cannot say anything. He just cries and doesn't notice anything that is going on around him.

"Reid, please. Say something."

Reid looks at Morgan in the eyes and starts to see movement around him.

"Morgan?"

"Yes, man.. it's me." Morgan answers, almost relieved.

"What's going on? What are they doing to her!" Reid said as he saw the EMT working on Maeve.

"Reid, she had a pulse. We called the ambulance..."

"She had?" Reid said as tears threatened to fall.

"She still has.."

"She does? She's... alive?"

Reid couldn't believe it. She was alive? How?

"We have to drive her to the hospital _right now_," he could hear the doctor say.

Reid got up as soon as he heard the doctor's words. He couldn't leave her side. He had to be here. He had to be here for all the time he wasn't _here_. How could he let that happen to her?

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"No, we can't let you in..."

"I. AM. COMING. WITH. YOU!" Reid said.

The doctor was at a loss for words. He didn't think having him ride with them was a good idea at the moment. Then he notice the man's arm.

"Sir, you can't ride with us. We have to work on her and you would only be in our way... And Sir, you're bleeding. You should have your arm checked out. Can someone drive you at the hospital?"

"I'll take him." Morgan said.

"There. Thank you. Now we really need to go."

Maeve was put on a stretcher and they left. Reid didn't move. He didn't quite catch the words the doctor told him. He wasn't used to feeling so useless and not knowing - not knowing what was going on and what was going to happen _next._ It freaked him out.

"Reid, come on. I'll take you to the hospital."

Reid looked up. Finally, he could see that the team was still here. They made him understand that he should go. They will stay behind to look into the crime scene. They will have to write their reports then.

"Ok," was all Reid could say.


	2. You lied?

**Chapter 2:**

Reid was sitting on a hospital bed. He had just gotten his injury cleaned up and had his arm in a sling. Morgan entered the room after he got the ok from the doctor.

"Hey Reid."

"Hi Morgan."

Morgan noticed the look in Reid's eyes. He knew that look. He knew that right now Reid was lost and couldn't function like his true self. He also didn't know what to say to reach him. What to say to not have Reid break down, right here, in front of him.

"So… You're being released?"

"Yes, Morgan."

Silence.

"Kid… I…" Morgan started but Reid stopped him.

"Look, I… Thank you for being here. Really. But you probably have other things to do…"

"No, Reid. I have _nothing_ else to do but be here."

"Thanks, I guess."

Then Reid remembered. He had to ask.

"Where's Maeve?"

"Reid…"

Reid knew where this was going. There was only one reason for Morgan to start a sentence like that. But Reid didn't want to hear it. He started to get up and gather his stuff. He actually didn't know what there was to gather. For all he knew, he was still wearing his clothes – unless for his shirt that had been removed and replaced by a blue shirt the nurse had given him. He couldn't remember what he came to the hospital with. He was just trying to keep himself busy in order to avoid what Morgan was about to tell him. He kept pacing around the room, stopped and said:

"I shouldn't have asked eh?"

Morgan was taken aback. He hadn't said anything because, for whatever reason, Reid was definitely trying to prevent him from saying _anything_. _Is the kid starting to hear voices now? Now's not the time. No Morgan! Don't even go there. The kid's not crazy nor is he hearing voices! He's just very stressed and is trying to think of the worse so that he's ready when he hears the truth. Not that the truth is any better but…_

"Ask what?"

"How she's doing."

Morgan could see that Reid was scared. He wasn't sure of what but it was there.

"Reid... I don't know. All I know is that she's still in surgery."

"Is that all? She's still in surgery?" Reid asked.

"Yes, Reid. That's all they would tell me. Her parents are in the waiting room, if you want to join them and wait for the news..."

"I guess it's a good sign, right? If she's _still_ in surgery.. that means they're still working on her and trying their best to save her. It means there _is_ something.. someone to save."

"Yes, Reid. There's still hope..."

"That's good."

Reid and Morgan finally joined Maeve's parents in the waiting room. They sat and waited for the surgeon to come and give them an update on Maeve's condition. After three long hours of waiting, the surgeon met them and told them that the surgery had succeeded and that Maeve's condition was as "good" as could be expected. The surgeon was indeed not very hopeful on the results and had already informed Maeve's parents and Morgan about it before the surgery.

Reid, on the contrary, was very confused about what the surgeon was trying to tell them. What could he possible mean by as good as expected. That's when he looked at Morgan. He saw the look in his eyes.

"You lied?"


End file.
